Save Me From Myself
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Judai has been told of the Winged Beings and how he was destined to save Kanna's reincarnated soul since he was little. But will he be able to save Johan, who is slowly being destroyed by the curse? Gx x Air Tv crossover. Judai x Johan. MPREG warning!
1. Chapter 1

Can You Save Me From Myself?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gx or AIR Tv.

AN: Alright, yes this is AU and a crossover. Never thought I'd write both of this, let alone at the same time. This plotline hit me like a week ago though so...Enjoy, and no flames! (I also suggest watching AIR Tv first so you understand this more since my explanations probably won't make much sense)

Ever since he was little, Judai had always been told the story about the girl in the sky. Of the winged beings who are forced into a life, and afterlife of eternal isolation because of their curse.

He was told of one of the original winged beings, Kanna, and how she died due to the locals inability to accept her. She died a painful and lonely death, several feet from the arms of her lover as thousands of arrows rained down upon her.

Ever since then, Kanna's soul has been reincarnated several times over, being unable to enter the land of eternal rest that she deserves. However, sometimes the reincarnation process encounters a flaw, and her soul is reborn into the body of a boy instead.

None of this matters however, for male or female they still must bear the curse. The curse that has ultimately killed all those before them.

A curse that has not yet ever been broken. That nobody knows how to break. However, there is one family whose eternal goal is to save her soul.

The ancestors of Ryouya, her lover.

And so, Yuki Judai sets out on his journey to save Kanna's tortured soul.

...

"Curse it all! Why does it have to be so bloody hot!?" Judai snarled as he settled down on a small ledge on the edge of town. Since he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, it was understandable that he was so hot. "So hungry..."He murmured, his spirits falling even further when his stomach rumbled loudly to confirm this statement.

He had entered this town early that morning hoping to make a good profit with his small puppet show. His hopes had been dashed however, when all the nearby children had made fun of his puppet instead of giving him money for his efforts like he had wanted. So now he sat hungry and alone on the ledge overlooking the beach, wishing for some kind of miracle.

"Eh, who am I kidding? There's no such things as miracles..." He murmured as he watched a seagull fly aimlessly overhead. "Well, for me anyway..." He sighed and allowed himself to fall to his left side, his eyes drifting closed as he became absorbed in his thoughts.

It was no wonder he ended up falling into a deep sleep on that ledge, having not slept properly for a few days.

...

The first thing Judai realized when he regained consciousness was that there was currently something stepping all over him. This angered the brunette, and he sat up so fast he almost toppled over the edge. "Get lost you little pests!" He shouted as the dozens of birds that had been pecking at him in his sleep scattered immediately, sqwacking protests.

"Stupid little..." He grumbled, but was startled when he caught sight of something, No, SOMEONE, out of the corner of his eye.

He stood merely a few feet away, arms stretched out on either side of him gracefully as he maintained balance on the ledge. His hair was swayed gently by the breeze, and his beautiful emerald green eyes were shining with emotion, as if he was living his dream right there on that ledge. He was wearing a simple button up long sleeve shirt with slight frills on the end, and a pair of dark black jeans that seemed to hug his hips perfectly in all the right places.

Judai found himself unable to look away.

The boy turned to acknowledge his presence, smiling softly. "Hello, I see you're finally awake now."

Judai merely blinked stupidly, not having gathered himself enough to respond.

The boy chuckled again and bent down so he was eye to eye with the still half asleep Judai, "Good morning! I've been trying to wake you up for a while. I tried poking you but..."

That finally snapped Judai out of his thoughts. "Wait a sec...You were watching me sleep!?"

He chuckled softly, "Well, I was hoping that you'd play with me when you woke up. I'm kinda lonely..."

Judai couldn't help but think that this boy sounded a little girlish, for his voice was the perfect match with one you'd normally find in a girl. (Don't flame me for it, I didn't know how to describe his voice) But, he allowed himself to admit after a moment that it _was _rather cute, and it seemed to suit him perfectly.

After taking a moment to stretch, Judai sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to fight down the blush that unceremoniously rose to the surface when his stomach gave an angry growl, ticked that it was being ignored.

"Sounds like you're hungry." The boy remarked, doing his very best not to laugh at the look on Judai's face.

"Yeah yeah...I would do something about it,but I'm afraid I'm broke. Work hasn't been giving me many profits lately..." He said, glancing down at the small puppet hanging out of his jeans pocket.

"Oh! Thats cute!" He said enthusiastically, reaching out and bringing the puppet close to his face for further inspection. It was a little ragged, having been in use for several years, but overall it wasn't in bad shape. It was a pretty plain puppet.

Judai's stomach rumbled again and Judai cursed his horrid luck. He'd have to make some money soon...

"So, where do you live?"

"I don't have a home. I'm a traveler..."

"Oh! Is that why you were sleeping on the ledge?"

"...Yes..."

He sent another smile Judai's way, his eyes sparkling happily. "Well then, why don't you come to my place? I'll treat you to dinner."

Unable to resist the offer of free food, Judai agreed and followed him down the street.

"So, my name is Johan Andersen!" He suddenly said, snapping Judai once again out of his thoughts. "What's yours?"

"Judai Yuki..." He replied back casually, a small smile leaking itself onto his face.

"Well Judai..." Johan started as he opened the door to a small but homey house on the corner, "Welcome to my home."

...

"So..." Johan started as Judai continued to hungrily devour the ramen that Johan had quickly prepared for him as they sat at the main table. "Do you have anywhere to stay while you're here?"

Judai paused for a moment to wipe his mouth before replying, "Nah, I guess I'll just sleep outside again like I did last night. Just not on that ledge though...Bloody birds..."

Johan chuckled softly, drawing the attention of the other boy. "Well then, why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Judai almost spit out his ramen in surprise, and Johan couldn't help but laugh at the look on Judai's face as he struggled to swallow what was in his mouth. "Eh, are you sure your mom will be okay with this?"

"Oh yeah, shes a little bit of a klutz, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Johan replied casually, waving off the question with a flick of his hand. "So, anyway...It's nice having a meal with someone."

"Huh? Don't you ever eat with your mom?"

"No, she leaves early for work and doesn't get home til late. I usually eat by myself."

"Oh..."Judai was about to say more when a huge crash echoed throughout the house. He lept out of his chair startled, looking around for the source of the disturbance. "What the heck was that!?"

Johan shook his head disbelievingly, "Don't worry, it's just mom. She must have crashed into the wood shed again..."

Judai was shocked that Johan was handling this so casually. "This...Is normal?"

"Yeah..." Johan replied with a sigh as he strode to the back door. "I'd better make sure she didn't hurt herself...What a klutz..."

"So..." Judai gulped uncomfortably. "You sure she'll be alright with me staying here?"

Johan grinned reassuringly, his right hand resting comfortably on the door knob, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll let you stay."

...

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

Johan flinched, trying not to cry as the red haired woman gave her exact thoughts on the matter, slamming her bottle of sake onto the wooden table.

"This isn't what you said would happen..." Judai whispered darkly to the boy sitting next to him, trying to keep his composure up in front of the terrifying woman.

"And you! Just how do you know my son!?"

Judai was about to reply when he felt a slip of paper being slipped into his hands. He read it out loud.

"Classmate." He then glanced at Johan questioningly who was giving him a look that clearly said "Shut up and go along with it!"

"Okay then...Aren't you a little old to be in high school?"

It was true. Judai had graduated high school a year before, and he had left town almost immediately afterwards.

"I was uh...Held back a year..."

He tried to not let himself become unnerved by the womans gaze, but he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably when she failed to remove her gaze from him.

"Okay fine, he can stay."

"Really?" Johan looked ready to squeal, and Judai unconsciously shifted to the side a little to avoid any unintentional damage to his ears. "Yeah, really?"

"Yes, but on two conditions!" Johan's mother shouted as she took a drink out of the sake bottle. "First of all, you sleep in the shed." She said, pointing towards the back door. "Secondly, you will walk Johan to and from school every day. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Judai replied, not at all enthusiastic about sleeping on the ground. The grin Johan sent him however, was enough to bring a smile to his face. "Thank you."

She smiled warmly, "No problem! Now come on! Have a drink with me!" She said as she shoved a glass in his face. He eyed the glass warily, but took it anyway.

Johan yawned widely and stood up, "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night mom, night Judai."

"Alright honey. Night!" Judai mumbled a quick 'night' before taking a small drink of the alcoholic beverage, almost choking as the intensity of the taste hit him like a ton of bricks.

(Note, I'm changing the mothers name so its different from the original show)

A few hours later, the woman who Judai learned was called Bella, and Judai were buzzed, and at least half the bottle of sake was gone. Then suddenly, Bella sat down her glass and twirled her thumbs nervously around in her lap. "Judai...I would like to ask...A favor of you..."

"Hm..?" He looked up from where he had been wordlessly staring at his puppet, trying to figure out where he was to perform the next day.

"Can you...Look after Johan please? He really seems to like you...I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time...And we're not really all that close..."

"There's something wrong with Johan isn't there?" Judai realized with a jolt that with the way she was talking about Johan, that there must be something wrong.

Bella sighed and took another sip of her drink before continuing, pausing to replace the strap of her dull brown tank top on her shoulder. "Johan has always been a frail boy...Ever since he was born he's always been sensitive to illness..(Note: I'm making her his real mother in this fic unlike the show) I took him to the doctor recently for a check up, and what we found...Well...It isn't good..."

"What? Tell me whats wrong with Johan!" Judai wasn't sure why he felt so strongly at the thought of something being wrong with the bluenette, but he wasn't going to question it.

Bella sighed again. "His...vital signs have started dropping slowly, but steadily...We've tried everything...Vitamins, special medicine, EVERYTHING. But he isn't getting better..."

"How...How long does he have?" He forced the question passed the lump that had formed in his throat when she had spoken, needing to hear the answer despite how much it scared him.

"Six months to a year. He...He doesn't know, so...Don't...Don't tell him..."

"What!?" Judai had to fight to keep his voice down so as not to waken the blunette in the next room. "Your son, is freaking dying and he doesn't even know!?"

"What else can I do!?" Bella didn't even try to fight the tears that had begun streaming down her face. "How do you tell you're only son that he's going to die!? How! Tell me!"

To his dismay, Judai found himself unable to answer her. How _could _he answer that? With a shock, he realized that in her situation he would probably be rendered useless as well.

Bella continued to sob, her hand covering her mouth to quiet them. "I still can't believe...I'm going to lose my son!"

Judai felt his eyes traveling to the door that separated him from the other boy, despair rising from deep within his chest.

_'I can't believe it...Johan, is going to...die?'_

AN: Dun Dun Dun! So, who wants to kill me? :Dodges flying objects: Look, its the original plot!! Besides, do you so tragedy on the category? What does that say? Besides, you really think I'd have the heart to kill Johan off? XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx or Air Tv. This is a purely fanmade story that I cooked up while I was doing my chore one day. (Strangely, that seems to be when I create a lot of my fic ideas..)

IMPORTANT NOTE: I know that in the show the curse was dispelled because Misuzu died, but that's NOT going to be how the curse needs to be broken here. I have something special planned….Well….For those of you that know what MPREG means….hehehe..

Chapter 2

It was around eight when Judai's eyes blinked open the next morning. He yawned and turned over, ready to go back to sleep, when he found himself staring into a pair of amused green eyes.

"AH!" Caught by surprise, he lept back and tumbled backwards onto the ground. Johan laughed openly at him, not even trying to hide his amusement. Judai pouted slightly, annoyed. "What's so funny!?"

Johan finally calmed himself, smiling brightly down at Judai. "Never mind. It's time to get up now. I have to leave in a half an hour. Breakfast is on the table! I hope you like your eggs sunny side up?"

Judai sighed and reluctantly followed Johan to the kitchen, not having the heart to tell the boy that he usually preferred scrambled eggs with cheese. He was surprised at the amount of food that was present at the table. Not only had Johan prepared eggs for both of them, but he had also cooked up tons of bacon and sausage.

"So, how does it taste?" Johan inquired gently as Judai quietly began to dig into his breakfast. He was fidgeting nervously, as if he was afraid that Judai would hate it. Judai blinked at him for a second, before he realized that Johan had asked him a question.

"What?"

Johan's fidgeting became a little more noticeable, and a small blush had fought its way to his face. "Does it taste okay? I've never really been that good of a cook…I just recently starting taking cooking classes, so I hope it tastes okay…"

Judai found himself smiling softly at the nervous boy in front of him. He was so sweet, it was kind of like biting into several pieces of fudge at the same time. "Don't worry, it's very good. Great job Johan."

Johan seemed to shine at the praise, and Judai felt his smile grow bigger. He had only known the boy for a whole day, and he was already becoming addicted to his mere presence. He was like a ray of light in a dark room, and his smile seemed to always bring others out of hiding.

About twenty minutes later, Judai found himself walking with Johan to the local school. Johan was wearing his school uniform, which was mostly black. Judai couldn't help but think that Johan would look a lot better in purple or green, but mentally slapped himself for his thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking of Johan and his school uniform.

He needed to decide where he was going to perform his puppet show. Maybe he could sit outside a store, or go back to the ledge he had fallen asleep on before. However, that would be risky, since he wasn't sure just how busy the beach was at this time of day. He was about to ask Johan, when he realized they had entered the school grounds.

"I got to go or I'll be late! I'll see you later Judai!" Johan called over his shoulder as he made a mad dash for the school. Judai chuckled lightly when the first bell rang and Johan let out a string of curses as he slammed through the front doors.

Judai shook his head disbelievingly and walked aimlessly down the street. Nervously, he realized that the only sound he could hear was the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement as he walked. Feeling more than a little creeped out by this, Judai settled down outside of a local store.

It wasn't until he had been sitting there for several hours when some kids finally walked by.

In the end, he was finally able to make a few bucks off of them using his telepathic abilities to move the puppet around, which they all eventually found amusing (Although the lead kid still made fun of it and refused to give him any money).

Sighing unhappily, Judai made his way back to Johan's school after several hours of unsuccessful work. He wasn't surprised to find Johan already waiting for him at the school gates.

After exchanging greetings, they made their way back home.

"So, how did work go today Judai?" Johan asked with that same smile on his face. Briefly, Judai wondered if this boy ever DIDN'T smile. That's when his mothers words hit him with full force.

"_He is going to die."_

Judai shook his head harshly to clear it of that thought, trying to rid his chest of the sinking feeling that was quickly taking over.

Why did he feel so strongly for the bluenette? He had only known him for a full day, and that was hardly enough time to truly get to know someone.

Then why did he feel like they were connected by their very souls?

The thought stopped him in his tracks. Connected by their souls….?

"_It is your destiny to save her soul Judai…"_

"Judai?" Judai snapped out of his daze, only to realize that he had stopped walking in the middle of the street and Johan was giving him a worried look. "You okay?"

Judai forced himself to give a shaky nod before he continued walking.

"You know…" He turned his attention to Johan once again, who was staring at the sky with a dreamy expression on his face. "One of my most passionate dreams…Is I want to fly."

This caught his attention. Slowly, he turned to face Johan as he climbed up on the ledge that he had been found sleeping on before and faced the sky with the large smile on his face.

"I want to fly. I want to feel the wind whip gently against my skin, feel my hair flying behind me. I want to be one with the sky, I want to be free."

Judai felt his gaze soften unintentionally once realization finally dawned on him.

Johan was the one. He was meant to save Johan. Johan was dying because his body couldn't handle the soul of the Winged Beings.

**Note: I know in the series Misuzu would begin to cry if she got close to someone, but I'm not going to have that here. XD**

Johan was about to say something else when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind, and Judai's soft hair tickled his face gently. Surprisingly, he felt his body act of its own accord, and he relaxed instantly in Judai's embrace. "Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…."

"Hm?" Gently, Judai turned Johan around in his arms so he was now facing him. "What's wrong?"

Johan looked unsure of himself, but continued. "Judai, I know I've only known you for a day…but…

It feels like I've known you forever! I want to know, do you feel this too?"

Judai blinked in surprise when a lone tear fell down Johan's cheek, betraying his emotions that he had been trying to hide. Lovingly, Judai wiped the tear off his cheek, planting a gentle kiss where the tear had been.

"Yes I do."

"Judai…"

"I will save you Johan…I promise…"

It seemed so natural when Judai bent down and closed the distance between their lips.

'_I will save you…'_

**_AN: So, what do you think?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx, or Air Tv. I would have figured that this would be apparent by now, but the rule states that I must post these.

A few weeks had passed since the breath taking kiss. However, either party had made any move to discuss it with the other, so they were left where they were before, without any answers. Even though they saw each other almost every minute of the day, both had carefully avoided said subject whenever it arose. Judai had been acting his usual self, but Johan had been acting a bit strange, for he was starting to become nervous with their current living situation.

'_I really want to talk to him about the kiss…Why can't I bring myself to ask him about it?' _Johan thought, letting his mind drift out the window he was staring at when he really should have been listening to his English teacher's lecture. Maybe he was afraid of what Judai would say. Would he say it meant nothing? Say he had been caught up in the moment and nothing more?

Johan shook his head harshly, trying to turn his attention back to his teacher's monotone voice as he continued to lecture the class. There was no way. It **HAD **to mean something. There was no way that Judai would play with his feelings like that….Right?

'_I wonder why he hasn't brought it up yet…'_ He found his thoughts wondering in that direction again, unable to listen to the man's boring voice any longer. He felt bad, but he could just borrow notes from someone later or look it up in the textbook when he got home. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an annoying and painful sensation coming from his back. Johan cringed and rubbed it gently, trying not to draw attention to himself.

He had kept it a secret from Judai and his mother, but he had been having pains in his back quite often. Sometimes it was just a mild irritation. However, sometimes the pain was too great to bear and he was left spiraling to the floor where he would lay motionless for what felt like hours as he awaited the end of the episode. It had been quite difficult to hide it from everyone and he knew he probably should tell someone for the fear it could be something serious, but he found himself unable to speak a word. His mom had enough to worry about as it is, with the bills and her work, and Judai had his own set of worries. How could Johan just burden them with another?

By the time the bell rang that signaled the end of the day, Johan was emotionally exhausted, but determined to talk to Judai. They couldn't continue not talking about it forever, and he was sure it was eating away at Judai as well. And he needed to know what it meant to him. Johan knew what it meant to himself, but he needed to know everything it meant to Judai.

With renewed strength, Johan slammed his locker shut and shouldered his heavy back as he made his way towards the front gate. Judai was already waiting, but something seemed quite off about him today.

He was pacing nervously, and his eyes were flaring with anger that Judai was obviously trying to keep hidden.

Johan reached out and timidly took Judai's hand in his own, ignoring Judai's stare that was baring into his skull. "Judai, you look mad. What's wrong?"

Judai sighed, clearly unsure how to explain it. He puzzled over his words for a few moments before speaking. "It's your mother. She left us, with nothing but a note telling us not to search for her. She abandoned us…She abandoned you Johan…"

Johan felt something inside of him snap. Like a rope or a string cut cleanly by a pair of scissors. It just snapped. Sure, he and his mother had never been close, but he had been sure that she'd at least stick around for a while longer.

"Johan…" He gasped softly, having not realized that he had been crying. The crystal tears continued to fall freely down his face, and Johan in his distraught state did nothing to stop their journey to the unforgiving ground below.

"Johan, I'm so sorry…" Johan clenched his fists tight, feeling anger bubbling inside him. She had promised to always be there for him. She said that she loved him, that she would never leave him.

She lied.

"I won't leave you, I promise."

It took Johan a moment to realize that those words weren't just a memory playing inside his head, and that Judai had been the one to speak them, not the shadow of his mother. He wanted nothing more than to believe Judai's words, but something was rising inside him. An anger that he had been trying desperately to hide from the world. "No…You're lying! Those words…You don't mean it! You can't! She said the exact same words to me…And now she's gone! How can I believe that you won't turn around and leave me too!?"

"No…" Before he knew it, he felt himself engulfed within Judai's warm embrace. Judai sighed softly and buried his nose in the shoulder of Johan's school uniform. "I would never leave you. Never. You hear me? I WON'T abandon you. I won't leave you. I promise Johan…"

"Judai…" It was as if every emotion he had ever felt was overflowing, streaming out of his beautiful green eyes which were shining with nothing but raw emotion as tears continued to fall silently to the ground unnoticed by the body they fell from. "JUDAI!" The dam overflowed, and Johan found himself sobbing loudly into Judai's shirt as Judai's soft hands raked through his hair. Judai was whispering words of comfort in his ear, but he found himself unable to acknowledge any of his words. Through his emotional haze, he realized that several people had stopped to stare at the two, but he didn't care. Judai was holding him, comforting him. He didn't care about anything else.

But despite his efforts, Judai could do nothing to stop Johan's harsh sobs. He could only hold Johan as he cried, watch as his heart broke into several little pieces. And pray to God that everything would turn out for the best.

About an hour later, Johan curled up on the couch as he choked back another sob. He still wanted to cry. There was still plenty tears left to shed. But he refused to let them fall. Refused to let himself fall down into a wave of despair once again. After Judai's failed attempts to calm him down, he had carried Johan home bridal style (Johan blamed his blush entirely on his emotional state) and was now digging through the kitchen to find something for them to munch on. Johan found himself hugging the blanket that Judai had given him for dear life, as if it was the only thing that kept him rooted to the ground. The only thing he had left to hold onto.

"Johan?" Johan forced his puffy eyes to meet Judai's warm gaze. Judai stood in the doorway holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate and a packet of various candies he had found in the back of the fridge. Johan couldn't help but allow a watery smile to grace his face when Judai settled himself beside him on the couch and the warm and spicy aroma of the hot chocolate became more apparent. Judai chuckled quietly when Johan reached out and gingerly lifted the glass to his lips, blowing on the steaming liquid a few times before taking a drink. "Ah…It's so good."

Judai hadn't even attempted to touch his yet. His watchful gaze followed Johan's every move, ready to take action if the bluenette showed any signs of discomfort. His mouth twitched upward of it's own accord when a small wistful smile spread across Johan's lips, the warmth from the chocolate beverage turning his cheeks a nice shade of rosy pink.

He looked truly beautiful.

"Are you alright now Johan?" Judai forced himself to softly asked, worried about how the boy next to him would take the question but feeling the need to ask anyway. He needed to know.

Surprisingly, Johan merely nodded softly, setting the mug down on the coffee table. "I'm fine Judai. Thank you, but I should have expected it really.."

"Huh?" Judai was unable to hide his confusion. How could Johan have expected his mom to leave? She seemed like she loved Johan enough, Judai would have never expected her to pull something like this.

Johan's smile seemed to turn bitter, as if it took every ounce of his strength to keep it on his face. "I heard you that night. When you and mom were talking. I was angry at first, angry at you for not telling me, but more angry at myself for being weak enough to let something like this effect me. I wanted to ask you about it, but I just couldn't…And after a while I grew to accept my fate. That's why…Judai, you mustn't get too close to me.."

Judai choked hard on his words, unable to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "It's too late for that…" He continued, forcing himself not to meet those gorgeous green eyes with his own. "Far too late…"

"Judai…" Johan reached out and softly began to stroke Judai's chocolate locks, loving the feel of the silky hair as it fell through his fingertips. "Why are you crying Judai? I'm alright now, see?"

"No…No you're not.." Judai caught Johan's hand and held it within his own, stroking it softly with his fingers. "You're not alright. Johan…I promise, I won't leave you. And I WON'T let you die…"

Johan's eyes softened, unable to keep up his brave façade any longer. "Judai…"

"Johan, what you're going through right now isn't a sickness. You are the one…Johan, I'm supposed to save you. I was born to save you. I WILL save you, understand? Johan, you will NOT die…I won't let you…"

"Judai…" Unable to choke out any words other than his name, Johan merely sat there as he tried to find a way to accept his words.

That's when he felt Judai's arms wrap tightly around him, and Judai buried his nose deeply in Johan's hair.

Johan sighed softly and took in Judai's warm and comforting scent. He smelled of wood, the outdoors, and of chocolate. It was a familiar scent, and Johan allowed it to calm his racing heart.

"Johan…You hold Kanna's soul. It is too much for your human body to handle…In order to rid yourself of the curse, your body must endure a great physical strain…"

"Judai? What are you saying?"

"Johan…Due to this curse, you have the ability to bear children, and it is that child that will save you. Johan…Will you…Have my child?"

If Johan would have been holding the mug he would have spilt it all over the couch. "Judai! Judai, wha-"

"I love you Johan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." Judai pulled back to gently stroke the side of Johan's face, his eyes never leaving Johan's. "I can't bear it if I have to watch you die. And if this is the only way to save you then…I'll do it without a second thought. We can even give it away afterwards if you want…I just..I need you to stay with me!"

"Judai…I love you…I love you too!" Johan cried, clutching Judai's hand so hard he was afraid that he cut off the circulation. "I want..I will. I'll do it. And we'll keep it. I'll work hard, and I won't let myself fall…I promise."

He didn't have time to say another word before Judai's lips captured his in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Johan moaned quietly, reaching to run his hand through Judai's hair as he pulled Judai closer.

Judai took the chance to deepen the kiss, tasting every inch of Johan's mouth as Johan clutched at his shirt desperately when they tumbled to the end of the couch (Johan's head barely missing the headrest) while Judai propped himself over Johan with his arms. The heated kiss lasted for a few minutes before Judai pulled away, his chest heaving for air.

Johan was sprawled out beneath him, his hair spiking in every direction and a clearly audible flush on his face. His lips were swollen, proof of the kiss they had shared merely moments before and his chest was heaving as well as he too struggled to catch his breath.

Gently, Judai pulled Johan up so that he was sitting in front of him and began unbuttoning his shirt, watching intently as it drifted sensually down Johan's creamy skin. Taking the chance, Judai placed several soft kisses along Johan's neck and shoulders, enjoying the desperate sounds Johan was making.

"Judai…?"

Judai pulled away to look into Johan's eyes, which were sparkling with unshed tears. "What is it Johan?"

Johan took a deep breath before continuing. "Judai, if I fall…Will you catch me?"

Judai smiled, leaning forward to brush the tears away with his thumb. "I will catch you, I promise." He captured Johan's lips again.

Johan fell several times that night.

And every time Judai was there to catch him.

**AN: HOLY CRAPAZOID! O.O That was a decent sized chapter! I hope you like! :D Sorry, but there will not be a lemon in this story! (Not for another 2 years folks! I'm too young to post lemons!) But I hope you like the juicy lime I put in. XP Anyway, hope you liked it! (I've been working on it for hours…)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx!!

A.N: HOLY -BLEEEEEEEP-! I'm soooooo sorry people! I've been a bad bad authoress! -Slams head repeatedly against desk- Things have been kinda…Weird for me lately so…Yeah…I'm sorry for not updating. TT

By the time Johan blinked awake the next morning, it was around 10 AM, meaning he was very late for school. He was about to panic when he noticed a sticky note posted on the coffee table. He pulled it off with care (He didn't want to make a mark on the table after all) and scanned it.

Johan,

I called you in sick today. You need your rest. I made some eggs and left them in the microwave for you, warm them up whenever you're ready. I'll pick up you're homework later, I have a job interview so I probably won't be home til around 5. I'll see you when I come home.

Love you,

Judai

Johan couldn't help but allow a small smile to spread across his lips, not even trying to fight down the blush that was rising to his cheeks. It still felt slightly awkward to hear those words, having been only friends a few days before. Still, he couldn't deny the way his heart seemed to tingle with happiness whenever he thought about Judai.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him of the eggs in the microwave. With deliberate slowness, Johan crumbled up the note and made his way to the kitchen.

After setting the microwave for 3 minutes, Johan poured himself a glass of milk and sat to wait for his meal. It was unsettling how quiet the house was, almost eerie. The thought almost brought tears to his eyes when he remembered that his mother was indeed gone now.

'_How could she have left me? Was everything she ever said to me a lie? Did I mean nothing to her? At all?'_

Somehow, that thought hurt a lot more than the fact that she left. How could she not care, and yet someone who he'd known for less than a month cared so deeply for him?

The microwave bell went off, efficiently tearing Johan from his depressing thoughts. Once he was happily filling his stomach, he allowed his thoughts to drift again.

'_Judai said he had a job interview…' _he thought as his eyes wandered out the window. _'I wonder what kind of job it is?'_

--

'_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!'_

Judai could've slapped himself. Of all jobs, WHY did he chose THIS one!?

With a sigh, Judai went back to sweeping the dusty wood floor he was standing on. Oh well, as long as he could support Johan and the house…

BUT HOW DID HE END UP AS THIS FAMILIES PERSONAL MAID!?

The thought was aggravating enough, without the added annoyance of the eldest sister (The owner of the home). However, she took it upon herself to annoy him at every corner. What started off as a job interview, became his first day on the job in a matter of a few seconds.

The pay was supposed to be good however, so it was worth it…

--

Around 4:30, Judai slowly trudged home, his muscles aching in places he didn't even know he had. He visibly brightened however, when he rounded the curve to Johan's house.

'_I wonder how his day was…'_

He lightly fumbled with the puppet in his jeans pocket. _'I wonder if he'll like the new trick…' _

While he had been acting as the family's personal servant, he had taken it upon himself to think about new tricks for his act. One idea in particular had stood out in his head, and he found himself very enthusiastically wanting to show Johan.

Trying not to make too much noise when he stepped through the door, in case Johan was napping, Judai dropped his pack on the floor and locked the door (He knew he would forget to lock it later).

The sight that greeted him when he entered the living room brought a smile to his tired lips.

Johan had fallen asleep on the couch with the television on, curled up in a kitten-like position. His hair was messed up as if he had been in a restless sleep, and his eyes twitched every once in a while. This meant he was indeed dreaming.

With a small content sigh, Judai snuggled next to Johan on the couch. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about…'_

Judging from the peaceful expression on the boy's face, he doubted it was anything bad. Feeling his fatigue catching ahold of him once more, Judai wrapped his arms delicately around Johan's waist and buried his face in the back of his shoulder blade, feeling his eyes droop immediately.

He was asleep in moments.

--

It felt like he had been asleep for only a few minutes, when it reality he had been asleep for about two hours. He awakened to the feeling of being shook, and when he blinked open his eyes he found himself staring into deep emerald orbs. "Judai!"

"Johan? What time is it?"

"About six. I made some ramen for dinner, come eat before it gets cold."

"Alright…" However, he couldn't bring himself to move just yet. Seemingly on their own accord, his hands wrapped around Johan's shoulders, pulling him into a light embrace.

Johan felt himself relax automatically in Judai's embrace, snuggling up to his cotton shirt. "Judai, the food will get cold."

"Then we'll warm it up."

He chuckled, amused by Judai's stubbornness. "Come on Judai, we'll snuggle AFTER we eat. I'm hungry."

"Alright, fine." Johan almost laughed; Judai was simply adorable when he was pouting.

--

"So what movie would you like to watch?"

"Anything's fine."

"You sure Judai?"

"Yeah. As long as we snuggle like you promised."

Johan fought the urge to roll his eyes as he turned his attention back to the row of video tapes in the cabinet. It contained several of his favorite films, yet he couldn't seem to find one he was in the mood for. Therefore, choosing a simple movie became a long and complicated process.

"How bout this one?" He picked the movie gently from the shelf before turning to face Judai.

"What is it?" Taking it from Johan, Judai scanned the title, only to raise his eyebrow questioningly. "Johan, is this an American kds movie?"

Johan had the grace to blush at this, embarrassed that his boyfriend had to catch on to his liking of kids movies. "Yeah. It has Japanese subtitles…It's still my favorite…I love to watch it. Mother always used to sit down and watch it with me whenever I wanted to."

Taking note of the slightly depressed look settling in Johan's eyes, Judai sighed and handed the movie back to Johan. "Alright, James and the Giant Peach it is then. (I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!) "

Johan's expression brightened considerably, and Judai chuckled at how easy it was to please his blue haired boyfriend. "I'll make the popcorn, you stick it in Johan."

"We have popcorn? Since when?"

"My employers gave it to me along with my daily sum of money. I don't know, maybe they're mind readers or something?"

"Oh shut up and get the popcorn." Judai chuckled lightly as he dodged the pillow aimed at his head, slowly trekking to the kitchen. "Yeah yeah, I'm goin. Get the movie ready."

After popping a large bowl of popcorn and grabbing a couple of caffeine free sodas, they plopped down on the couch as the opening credits started. "I can't wait! I love this movie Judai!"

It was just so like Johan to be enthusiastic about such a small thing, that Judai couldn't help but plant a small kiss on his temple.

Several hours later found them fast asleep on the couch, comfortably wrapped up in each others arms.

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope the sheer amount of fluff made up for it. . I'll try to update more often. Luv you guys! Please review!

AND REMEMBER! I WANT NO MPREG FLAMERS!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx! If I did, it would contain GRAPHIC YAOI CONTENT. Since it does not, then I obviously do not own Gx.

AN: Once again, discouraged by the utter lack of reviews. -cries- Even if it's pure criticism (As long as it's not a flame), I'll accept it! I'm doing my best to make my writing plausible. So just drop a review before you leave. It really brightens my day!

About a week later, school had officially ended. Johan was happy to have gotten passing grades, which had made him eligible for graduation. He was currently waiting for Judai to come home from work, drinking canned lemonade while watching a random cartoon on the television. They had already stocked up on it, knowing that Johan was due to start getting morning sickness in a few weeks if not sooner. Since lemonade has been proven to settle a stomach when one has morning sickness (True fact, I looked it up. Look at the American Pregnancy Organization website for more information. This also counts as an internal sitation. XD), Judai bought as much as their current paycheck could afford.

He was also forced to wait for Judai to come home in order to get a cooked meal, because he was not allowed to use the stove. Johan sighed in annoyance. Despite his love for Judai, he was being overly dramatic about this whole thing. He acted like just cooking himself a bowl of soup would send him to the hospital.

Finally getting annoyed, Johan decided to eat something anyway. After digging in the pantry for several minutes, he found a box of soda crackers in the back. Smiling to himself, he grabbed it along with another can of lemonade and sat down to continue watching the current show, which was Samurai Pizza Cats. (AN: Has anyone ever seen that show? IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS!)

He was munching heartily on the crackers when Judai walked through the door, looking tired and soaked. "It started raining on my way home."

Johan blinked in surprise before glancing out the window to confirm that it had in fact been raining. Feeling slightly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed it, Johan took a long drink from his lemonade to hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I'm late. Is there something in specific you'd like for dinner?"

Shaking his head 'no', Johan continued watching his new favorite anime show, laughing when Speedy, the white cat, almost got punched across the face by Guido, his rival in love.

"You really like that show don't you?" Judai commented as he shrugged off his jacket. When Johan nodded in response, he sighed. "Well, I know what DVD boxset to buy you for your birthday."

His eyes lit up, and Judai chuckled as he entered the kitchen. After tearing the room apart for several minutes, he managed to find enough materials to make his favorite Italian dish, Spaghetti. Making sure to lay low on the spices, Judai threw it together in less than an hour.

Johan had changed the channel to some random game show when Judai walked in with dinner. "What the heck are you watching!?"

"I have no clue." Johan answered honestly, taking the plate eagerly from Judai. "You know, I've been thinking…What are we going to do about doctors?"

A thoughtful expression fell upon Judai's face as he twirled pieces of Spaghetti around with his fork. "You know, I haven't thought about that…"

"Well start thinking, cause I'll need one soon."

"Yeah, yeah."

Johan smiled at him, before blowing on his noodles and taking the first bite. "This is good Judai. You said it was Italian?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I learned the recipe from my mother. She was half Italian so…"

"Ah…" Happy that he managed to learn something else about his life partner, Johan finished his food and continued watching the game show.

"Will you please change the channel? That man looks like he just got hit by a truck." Judai exclaimed, pointing to the people doing ridiculous stunts on the screen. "This show is doing nothing but scare me."

"Fine." Johan rolled his eyes, throwing the remote in Judai's lap. "You pick something again Mr. Perfect."

Judai shot a confused look at the bluenette beside him. "Please tell me you're not having mood swings already."

"No, you're just being annoying."

"Really?"

"Hmph."

AN: I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I am running out of ideas here. So the next chapter will be a large time skip. XD PLEASE REVIEW! I've been getting like no reviews for any of my stories lately…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx or Air Tv, which I just found out is in the Games section not too long ago. O.O I didn't know it was a game too.

AN: Okay, since I'm in an updating mood, here's the next chapter, which will hopefully be more interesting than the last. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 6

Judai stood outside the bathroom door, his eyes glancing back and forth between the clock on the wall, and the door beside him. He sighed unhappily, his mind barely registering that Johan had been in there for at least twenty minutes.

'Man…Am I glad I wasn't the one to get pregnant…' After mentally beating himself up for his selfish thoughts, he knocked lightly on the door. "You alright in there Johan?"

"F-fine…" Came the choked response from the other side of the door, which was obviously a lie. It had been a few weeks, and earlier that morning Johan's morning sickness had finally kicked in. In a few hours, they were going to Johan's doctors appointment, which Judai had taken off work for.

It had taken a lot of searching around, but he'd finally found a doctor willing to take them in, and today was their first appointment. Coincidentally, the first day of Johan's 'sickness'. For the first time in his life, Judai found himself feeling completely helpless.

The door opened slowly, and Johan slowly stepped out, reaching out to hug Judai immediately. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's waist, noticing that Johan's skin was extremely pale. "You need to drink something. I'll get you some of that lemonade…It should calm your stomach down."

Johan nodded and went to sit down on the couch without a word, not having anything to say. Judai understood, and merely dug around in the kitchen until he found their large stack of lemonade, which he was already getting sick of drinking all the time. However, since it was better for Johan's health, he forced himself to endure it.

"Here." He handed the can to Johan, stopping to kiss his cheek gently. "It should make you feel better." Johan nodded and took a small sip, wincing as if he thought it would come back up any second, which it very well could have. But to his relief, it didn't, and he took another sip. "The appointment is around four, do you think you'll feel well enough to go then?" "I'll be fine Judai. This is normal." Johan smiled gently, snuggling into Judai's arms. "Let's see what's on tv."

"You're a television addict, you know that?"

"Who cares."

…………………………..

"This is it?" Johan inquired, slowly getting off the bike they'd rode on.

"Yeah. I know it looks small, but it's the only place where I could find a doctor that would do this." Judai sighed and grasped Johan's hand, having already parked the bike. "Come on, our appointments in a few minutes."

Johan merely followed Judai inside without a word, feeling anxiety work it's way through his body. He took a moment to pray silently that his stomach wouldn't betray him before they reached the reception desk. "Good evening. How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Doctor Manjoume Jun for Johan's four o'clock appointment." Judai rehearsed, having obviously tried to act professional. If Johan hadn't felt like crap, he probably would've laughed at how cute his attempt was. As it was however, Johan wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Oh, here he comes now. Doctor Manjyoume, Johan Andersen is here to see you."

They both turned to see a professional looking man with black hair and intimidating gray eyes staring back at them, looking quite out of place in his white uniform. "This way please. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here Judai."

Judai looked as if he might argue, but after a moment decided to abide by the doctor's wishes and sat down in one of the waiting chairs without a fight. Johan rolled his eyes at his overly obsessive boyfriend before following Manjyoume to the back.

Once they entered one of the rooms, Manyoume shut the door gently behind him. "No need to be nervous Mr. Andersen, I will not show any disrespect to you, or your boyfriend."

Johan allowed himself to relax fully, trusting the sincerity in Manjyoume's eyes. "I'm sorry…I hope I wasn't disrespectful…"

"No, it's quite all right. I understand that you'd be nervous, not many people would take this as lightly as I do. Please take a seat." Johan did as he was told, no longer feeling intimidated by the other man. "Alright. How far along are you?"

"Almost a month and a half." Johan replied, watching as Manjyoume scribbled the information down on his clipboard.

"Okay. I need to mark down your weight. Can you stand on the scale please?"

He once again did as he was asked, noticing that he hadn't gained much weight. This didn't seem to surprise the doctor. "Good. You should start gaining weight around the next week or so, but it shouldn't be all that much."

Johan sat back down on the table, letting the doctor do the regular checkup routine. "Okay, everything seems to be normal enough at this point. Are you perhaps experiencing morning sickness?" When Johan nodded, Manjyoume wrote something else down on his clipboard. "Okay. I'll have my assistant give you a booklet on the way out. It should answer any questions you might have about what you should eat, drink, etc. I think you'll find it to be very helpful."

"Thank you."

……………………

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Judai announced, settling down on the couch. "He seemed like an ok guy."

Johan rolled his eyes once more, "He is. You just underestimated him as usual Judai."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing." Johan sighed and sat down next to him, pulling out the information booklet. "I think we should start reading through this so you can go shopping."

"Fine…"

AN: Okay, I know it's short again. I APOLOGIZE DEARLY. But I am very terrible at writing stories like these. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own YuGiOh Gx or AirTv in any way!

AN: Once again, sorry for lack of inconsistent updates. This chapter is actually important. So…Yeah….

Chapter 7

Judai sighed and ran a hand absently through his dark brown locks. He stood outside the bedroom door; his hand resting uncomfortably on the knob. Yet, he didn't knock. He couldn't bring himself too.

'_I…I can't…' _He flinched, pulling his hand away from the knob so it rested against his chest. _'I'm afraid…That I'll break if I see him…'_

It had been a few months since Johan's first doctors appointment. His morning sickness has eventually stopped, and everything had gone smoothly for a while.

Until that morning…

"_Hey Judai!" Judai turned, careful to avoid accidentally brushing against the hot pot on the stove. "Smells good!"_

"_I hope so!" He replied, stirring the soup some more. "It should be ready in a moment. I already made the sandwiches."_

_Johan nodded, slipping his arms gingerly around Judai's waist. "Hm…Can't wait."_

_Temporarily leaving the spoon inside the broth, Judai swiveled around in Johan's embrace to wrap his arms around the other's torso. "Are you okay? You sound tired…" He was unable to squash down the worry from taking over his voice; showing every emotion that he tried to hide. "That's not like you."_

_Johan smiled softly at him, his eyes clearly shining with exhaustion. "It's okay. I'm all right, just haven't been feeling very well lately."_

_Now he was even more worried. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah." Johan whispered softly, stopping to plant a gentle kiss upon Judai's lips before taking his seat at the table. "Now, hurry up. I'm hungry."_

_Unable to bring himself to be amused by his boyfriend's comment, Judai carefully poured some soup for them both and joined Johan at the table._

_The rest of the meal was nice enough. Everything seemed to be fine…That is, until Johan needed to use the restroom._

"_I'll be right back." He promised, sending another gentle smile in Judai's direction. Judai's eyes followed him intently until he left his line of vision, narrowing in suspicion. _

_It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard the crash._

_Gasping, Judai tore around the corner that led to the restroom from the kitchen. Johan was lying in the hallway, his eyes wide with fear. He seemed to be breathing abnormally, and he was shaking badly. _

"_Johan!" Judai gathered the trembling blunet in his arms, his eyes darting about the hallway to locate the source of his trip to the floor._

"_It hurts…" His eyes met emerald green, which were shining with unshed tears. "My wings…I feel them…They hurt…"_

He'd called the doctor, whom had left merely minutes before. He'd run a few tests, and had confirmed that Johan's vital sounds were indeed dropping below normal. This meant that the curse was starting to take effect on Johan's body. Soon, he probably wouldn't even have the strength to stand. He'd have to take Johan to the hospital in the morning if this kept up.

'_WHY!?' _He clenched his fists tightly; small droplets of crimson blood leaked from the skin where his nails had dug in a little too deep. _'No…Johan…You…Y-You can't!'_

"I need to see him…" He whispered aloud, glancing back towards the wooden barrier between him and his boyfriend. He needed to hold him, reassure him. He needed to tell him that everything would be all right. He was after all, born to save Johan from the curse. That's exactly what he intended to do.

Taking a deep breath, Judai finally managed to calm himself down enough to slip through the door into the dark room.

He was greeted with silent darkness, and it took him a minute until his eyes had adjusted enough to make out the frail figure lying on the bed, and when he did, he almost wished he hadn't.

Johan's skin was incredibly pale, and his raspy breaths were the only sound in the room. He was obviously awake, but whether or not he was aware of Judai's presence would be debated.

"Johan?"

A light gasp of surprise was his only indication that Johan had heard his softly muttered words, and Judai silently made his way towards the bed. Feeling the sadness pull at his heartstrings, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside the sick boy. "Oh Johan…"

Dull green eyes stared up at him, no longer able to hide the pain shining clearly in their emerald depths. "Johan, why didn't you tell me you were in pain all this time?"

Despite the pain, Johan forced a small smile. "I didn't want you to worry…I thought I could handle it by myself…I guess I'm just a fool, aren't I?"

He hated the sadness dampening the other's voice. He hated the way Johan's eyes glimmered with remorse. He HATED seeing the one he loved so much, suffering so deeply. He wanted to cry, bleed until he couldn't feel anything.

Anything was better than seeing Johan like this.

"From now on, don't keep this from me anymore…How am I supposed to help you, if you don't even tell me you're hurting?"

The sentence seemed to catch the other off guard. "But…Judai-"

"NO!" Tears streamed rapidly down his face, their progress unhindered. "I can't lose you…I need you…I…I LOVE you…"

Johan could only watch, unable to muster the strength to say anything to calm Judai. What could he say anyway? He knew he was supposed to die, and yet, Judai chose to stay with him anyway. He knew he would go through this, didn't he?

He couldn't help but feel selfish. He wanted to absorb every second he was with Judai; commit it to memory just in case he never got the chance again. He needed to survive, not only for Judai, but for the baby as well.

'_I'm sorry Judai…I'll try…I'm so sorry…'_

_AN: Okay, important plot chapter. XD Please don't kill me. It's necessary. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx or Air Tv. If I did, Air would have had a happy ending, and Gx would end with Judai and Johan getting together. Since that obviously didn't happen, it's safe to assume that I own nothing.

AN: All right. *Cracks knuckles* I've been doing some serious writing in the past few days. No reason why, really. Maybe its because we're on vacation until tomorrow, and I currently have nothing to do. XD Since I updated a few of my other stories and wrote a few random one-shots, I decided to update this and 'Hold Me' as well. You don't deserve to be left hanging, after all. XD

Chapter 8

Judai sighed unhappily as he biked home from work, doing his best to ignore the beads of sweat rolling down his face and the back of his neck. They were probably due to stress more than anything else.

Once he arrived at the house, he dismounted and quickly ran inside. A few months had passed, and it had been decided that Johan would be admitted to the hospital for further monitoring, especially since he was due to go into labor soon. With his vital signs so low, it would be impossible for him to survive without any sort of medical assistance.

Lately, Johan had been having strange dreams. He told Judai about them whenever he dropped in to visit him at the hospital.

What scared him, was that they meant he was closer to death. His last dream would be the end. In every one, he was soaring off into the sky. When the last one came, he would either collapse or simply not wake up. The thought was terrifying.

Currently, Judai was packing some stuff to take to Johan again. The hospital food wasn't the best, despite Johan's special needs. So, Judai occasionally snuck some stuff up to Judai's hospital room as a 'treat'.

He packed a few of Johan's favorite sandwiches and sodas, and took a moment to pack a small sheet he'd requested. It was apparently something his mother had bought for him several years before, and he was tired of being away from it for so long. Judai had merely sighed and promised that he'd bring it the next time he visited.

After stuffing the blanket into his bag, he took a moment to rest on the couch. His small puppet was lying across his lap, staring up at him with blank eyes.

"You know, I really don't know what to do." He mumbled, running his fingers across the worn fabric. It felt slightly warm, probably due to his 'physic' ability more than anything. He couldn't help but wonder if it would answer him one day though.

"Heh, now I know I've lost it. I'm talking to a puppet." He chuckled lightly. His laugh wasn't as full as it should be, but hollow and empty. His heart ached. Sometimes, he had to search through hundreds of thoughts and memories just to find a reason to smile.

"I'm so scared…" A lone tear ran down his cheek and was absorbed in the dirty cloth of the puppet's side, proof of Judai's internal struggle. He was afraid. Terrified. Not for himself, but for Johan. He'd promised to protect him, but he had no clue how to go about keeping his promise. How could he prevent Johan's death if he had no clue how to stop it?

"I'll just have to hope and pray…that this baby will cure everything like its supposed to." Judai sighed heavily and reached for his bag; shrugging it carelessly over his shoulders, he made his way towards the door where his bike would be waiting outside for him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The hospital was buzzing with business when he pushed through the sliding doors to enter the building. There were people everywhere; doctors were bustling around the rooms to attend to patients, and there were several people still sitting in the waiting room. Wrinkling his nose to erase the sickly smell that arose from the rooms nearby, Judai strode up to the counter.

"I'm Yuki Judai, here to see Andersen Johan, please." He recited formally to the woman that sat at the front desk.

"Okay. I'll let the doctor know you're here. Please take a seat for a few moments while I make a few phone calls."

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes at the annoying professional woman, Judai sat down in one of the many chairs in the waiting room. He didn't particularly like sitting in these chairs; it always felt as if he was bathing in germs just by ENTERING the room. On the contrary, he knew the room was kept well clean, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable.

After a few minutes, the lady peeked her head into the room. "Judai, the doctor says you can go back now."

He nodded solemnly before grabbing his bag and making his way to the elevator. He knew Johan's room number by heart, so the lady didn't bother reciting it to him again.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and Judai made his way to the tenth room on the right where he knew Johan would be. The doctor usually didn't stay in the room while he was visiting, but he knew his vitals were always carefully monitored by Manjoume. If anything went wrong, he'd be the first to know.

Johan was staring quietly out the window, his bed propped up a little to give him better access. His eyes lacked the enthusiastic shine Judai was used to; he had to resist the need to break down in front of the other boy. He was supposed to be the strong one after all.

"Johan?"

The frail boy slowly turned to acknowledge him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "J-Judai?"

Judai frowned lightly as he strode into the room, making sure to close the door securely behind him. "Are you in pain again?"

Johan nodded, "Yeah. Manjoume gave me some pain killers though. The baby's been kicking a lot too…"

Judai grimaced, not wanting to think about how uncomfortable that must feel. "I brought your blanket, and something good for you to eat. Are you hungry?"

Johan's expression brightened considerably at the mention of his favorite blanket. "Yeah. C-can I have my blanket first though?"

"Sure." He dug around for a few moments before locating the small blanket in his large bag. It wasn't anything special. It was a small, blue cotton blanket with various crystal designs etched into the fabric; Johan's favorite one, the ruby, was larger than the rest.

Johan immediately hugged the blanket as close to him as he could physically manage, softly inhaling the clean scent of the fabric. "Hm…You washed it."

Judai chuckled lightly as he dug through the bag for a sandwich and a soda, "Yeah. Threw it in the washer this morning before I left for work. I also managed to convince them to give me tomorrow off so I can spend the day with you."

The smile on Johan's face was enough to make Judai's heart soar pleasantly. He smiled back as he handed Johan half the sandwich. "Here. There isn't any cucumbers this time though. Store was out of 'em."

"Ah shucks." Johan pouted, but took the sandwich anyway. Shaking his head at his boyfriend's childish response, Judai began to munch on his half.

"You'd better hurry up. I could get in big trouble if someone other than Doctor Manjoume walked in."

"Yeah yeah. Don't rush me." Johan mumbled through his food, sighing happily when he tasted the special dressing Judai sprinkled over the top. "You know me all too well Judai."

Judai chose to not respond to this, and instead focused his attention on the unopened can of grape soda. He didn't particularly like this kind, but Johan favored it for some odd reason.

"Here, have a sip." He offered the can to Johan who took several long gulps appreciatively.

"Thanks."

He watched Johan's every move, unable to tear his eyes away. It was as if he was in a trace.

"I love you." Johan almost choked on his sandwich, having not expecting Judai's sudden words. "You know that…right?"

Having regained his composure, he eyed Judai warily. "Of course. I love you too. Judai, is something wrong?"

He mentally debated telling Johan what he'd thought about earlier before deciding against it. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Johan eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before returning to his meal. He was most definitely in a better mood now that he had some good food in his stomach.

"You seemed to have gained some of your strength back." Judai commented casually, noting that Johan seemed a little more perky than he'd been a few weeks before.

"With all these veggies everyone keeps feeding me, how can I NOT feel a little more healthy?" Johan shot back, reaching for Judai's drink once more since he'd just finished his food.

"Well, you seemed a little tired when I walked in here."

"That's because I had just woken up, Judai." Johan mumbled, clearing his throat before taking another long gulp of the soda. "You have no idea how much I've yearned for this drink."

Had it been any normal occasion, Judai probably would've laughed. As it was, he couldn't find the strength to laugh openly at the moment.

'_I just hope you continue to get better…Or I won't be able to recover.'_

AN: Longer chapter! WAHOO! I just got kind of lost in writing it. XD Only a few chapters left!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx or Air Tv. All rights belong to their respective owners, whomever they may be.

AN: Okay, so I'm kind of ticked off right now. I have a lot on my mind and need to distract myself. So, I decided to update one of my stories. I chose this one randomly since it will be the first to come to a close.

Chapter 9

Judai groaned as he trudged through the door. His feet were aching and every cell in his body yearned to just lay back and relax. He was just about to do just that when the phone rang.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Judai stomped into the kitchen. The small red phone was ringing annoyingly loud, as if beckoning him to hurry up. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Judai wrapped his fingers around the slender object and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yuki Judai?"

"Yes, who is this?" Judai questioned, his heart beginning to pound from nervousness.

"This is the hospital. Johan's in labor, we need you over here right now!" Judai almost dropped the phone.

"O-okay! I'll be right there!" He practically threw the phone back onto its holder, doing his best to shake off the panic that was arising within his chest. The receptionist sounded hurried, almost frightened. Did that mean that something was wrong...?

Judai didn't bother pondering the issue any longer. It was probably best that he showed up at the hospital as soon as possible in case something HAD gone wrong. He zoomed through the living room and dashed out to his bike, not even bothering to grab anything from home. That would take too much time.

He made it to the hospital in record time. Judai was sure he'd caused at least five heart attacks at the rate from which he burst through the door, almost sending several people to the floor. He rushed up to the desk and slammed his hands onto the polished wood desk with a loud 'clap' to get the woman's undivided attention.

"I was called here because my partner is in labor! Tell me where Johan is!" Judai growled menacingly as if daring the woman to deny him his request. As expected she looked honestly frightened and immediately answered his question.

"He's in surgery right now. Doctor Manjyoume should be waiting for you." She squeaked.

"Right!" Making another mad dash down the hallway, Judai shoved a slow moving man out of the way to get to the elevator. "Come on, COME ON!" He growled and repeatedly pressed the button when the machine didn't come down right away.

"Is there a problem s-"

"YES!" He exclaimed when the door finally opened, cutting off the poor woman that had dared to approach him. He rushed in and began repeating the process with the floor number buttons on the side. Eventually the door closed and he was rushed up to the correct floor.

He found the room almost immediately. Several doctors he recognized were standing outside the room, obviously monitoring for privacy. Not many people, save for the receptionist, knew of Johan's predicament (Judai had a feeling it was because she was intimate with one of the doctors).

All chatter quieted down the second Judai came into view. "He's right inside. Doctor Manjyoume and his team of surgeons are performing the c-section now. Would you like me to ask if they will let you in?" One doctor spoke up.

"Y-yes please!" Judai replied, gasping lightly when he realized just how badly he was stuttering. He was so incredibly nervous that it wouldn't be a surprise to him if he suddenly kneeled over.

"Calm down. He's in stable condition and is currently under anesthesia. Doctor Manjyoume has never lost a patient." The man's words did nothing to calm the brunet who was quite literally freaking out.

"_Look _buddy! My BOYFRIEND is in there! Don't you tell me to calm down!" He yelled, feeling his body shivering in panic.

"He says you can go in, but you have to be careful not to disturb the patient or any of the doctors. Your cooperation is vital." The doctor warned as he exited the room, holding the door open for Judai. "Go on."

"Thank you." Judai choked before dashing into the room, feeling his eyes squint uncomfortably in the intense light. It took him a few moments, but he finally managed to distinguish the unconscious blunet on the bed. The doctors were already in the process of performing the c-section, so Judai knew he wouldn't be allowed near Johan.

Swearing lightly so as not to disturb the doctors, Judai made his way to a nearby corner where he could observe without being a nuisance. He felt a pang of regret as he stared at Johan's pale face, meaning he obviously wasn't well. Was there something the doctors weren't telling him...?

"Careful...The incision must be precise..." Manjyoume whispered pointedly at one of his partners, earning a flustered response from the poor girl. Judai watched for a few moments before turning away, not able to stand the sight of his lover's blood coating the doctor's hands.

"I need you to help me gather the baby, Asuka! The rest of you, grab some towels and prepare to do some thorough cleaning!" Manjyoume snapped. The girl from before rushed to his side, showing that she was ready to help him.

The next few minutes seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Judai. Eventually he was broken out of his thoughts by a high pitched cry, causing his heart to skip a beat from the intensity.

"It's a girl. Kenzan, you cut the cord while Rei towels her! Negi, prepare to help me put the stitches in!" Manjyoume called, handing the baby pointedly towards a muscled man standing nearby.

Judai knew he should be focusing on his newborn daughter, but he found his gaze drawn towards the silent blunet. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of blood, but forced himself to ignore it. He couldn't tear his gaze off the one he loved. He yearned to see his beautiful emerald eyes open and stare at him with love like he always did.

It took almost a half an hour, but the stitches were eventually finished. Manjyoume stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow, his eyes reflecting relief. "Finally..."

"Will he be all right?" Judai spoke for the first time since his arrival, his eyes still fixated on Johan. Manjyoume jumped lightly, having forgotten his presence.

"He should be fine, but we will only be able to tell once the anesthesia wears off." Judai nodded numbly, unable to form an intelligent response. The blue haired girl, Rei, slipped quietly through the doors to the right, a pink bundle in her eyes.

"Here you go, your daughter." Judai swallowed to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat and silently took the warm bundle from Rei, finally gathering the courage to gaze upon the baby's face. Her eyes were closed as they would be for several hours, but she looked surprisingly beautiful. She seemed to be at peace and was unusually quiet. Perhaps she had fallen asleep...?

"She fell asleep while I was wrapping her. She's so cute. " Rei exclaimed, voicing his suspicions. Despite his worries for Johan, Judai couldn't fight the small smile that forced its way onto his face.

"She's beautiful...just like Johan." Judai whispered, planting a small kiss on her wrinkled temple. She squirmed likely in her sleep but made no move to wake.

"J-judai?" Judai gasped and whirled around to face Johan, whose eyes were open half way. "C-can I see her?"

"Yeah." Judai replied, stepping over the various cords to reach the bedside. Johan reached a shaky hand out to the little girl, running a soothing finger across her forehead. She relaxed immediately.

"I told you that you had the magic touch." Judai joked, watching as a small, bitter smile traced Johan's lips. His amusement died down instantly. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so...tired...Judai..." Johan's tired eyes bore into his own, showing him the silent message Johan didn't have the strength to utter.

_'I don't think I'm going to make it...'_

"N-no..." Judai gasped, setting the baby down lightly in a random doctor's arms before rushing back to Johan's side. "You can't mean that! You just can't!"

Johan didn't respond, but he allowed his eyes to flutter closed with a soft sigh. He hurt everywhere. Now that the anesthetic wore off, he could feel the effects of the curse taking toll again. However, it seemed worse than before. He felt so weak and detached...

Suddenly, the heart monitor turned into a straight line, alarming Judai and all the doctors in the room. Manjyoume instantly rushed back to the blunet's side and began issuing orders. Judai felt the tears he'd been holding in begin streaking down his face as he clutched Johan's hand tightly. He was unable to take his eyes off Johan's calm face, despite the panic that was filling every cell in his body. "Johan...JOHAN! NO!"

AN:...Don't kill me. *Dodges various sharp objects* I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN FROM THE BEGINNING! Well...indirectly. XD Did I kill Johan? Find out whenever I get the chance to post the epilogue. Bye! *Leaps out window to avoid angry readers*


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx or Air Tv. Both animes belong to their respective owners.

AN: Okay, this is the last chapter everyone! I hope it will answer all questions you might have! :3 I am so glad this one's over...Now I can focus on my other ones!

Epilogue

"Aki! Aki, please stay off the table!" Judai groaned loudly and reached out to take hold of his laughing daughter, who was trying in vain to climb up on the polished wood table in the kitchen. Feeding her was always a pain because she liked to explore; Judai blamed it upon the terrible twos.

Aki barely resembled Judai at all. She had Johan's hair color, as well as his sparkling emerald green eyes. She seemed to have inherited Judai's adventurous personality however. She was dressed in a simple pink dress, which hid her diaper safely from view.

"Baby, stay off the table!" Judai stated for the sixth time, quickly losing his patience with his daughter. Sure, he loved her to death; that didn't mean she couldn't be an annoying handful sometimes though.

"How about we finish our lunch outside?" Judai finally exclaimed as he picked up the squirming Aki, a piece of peanut butter covered bread in hand, and headed towards the front door.

The sunlight shone brightly outside, characteristic of the summer season. Aki giggled as a native bug flew past her nose, effectively capturing her interest. Judai chuckled, admiring her innocence. There were sometimes that he missed the days when he was just as innocent as she was, but on the other hand he found himself proud of the man he'd become.

"Bug! Bug!" Aki chanted, reaching out to grab onto another passing bug.

"No, no. You've got to finish your num num. Then you can chase the bug." Judai sat down in the tall grass with Aki in his lap and held the bread to her lips. She daintily took it from his hands and stuffed it in her mouth, effectively getting peanut butter all over herself.

Judai smiled, unable to hold back the laugh that fell from his lips. His daughter was a pain in the neck, but Aki was his pride and joy. He loved her to death and back.

Absentmindedly, his mind began to drift to the day she was born.

_"Johan, no!" Judai yelled, not trying to stop the tears that began to fall freely down his cheeks. The pale boy didn't respond._

_"Hurry! We need to jump start his heart!" Manjyoume ordered, falling back into a professional mode with a grace only he possessed. Judai was forcefully shoved away from the bed to make room for the doctors, and Judai found himself unable to utter a word in protest. His newborn daughter had begun crying hysterically, as if sensing that her 'mother' was in distress._

_Judai found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of the doctors doing their best to bring Johan's heart back from the dead. It felt as if his own heart was tearing itself to shreds; he wanted to kneel over because of how badly his chest was aching._

_After several tries, Manjyoume cast a sorrowful glance in Judai's direction. It was then that Judai allowed the full sobs to escape his throat, unable to contain his partial composure any longer. _

_"We'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, Judai." Manjyoume muttered, hurriedly ushering all the doctors out. He knew Judai wouldn't want too many people to witness his breakdown and besides that, the baby had to be put under constant surveillance for several hours._

_"Johan...love..." Judai whispered, reaching out to take Johan's pale hand in his. "I'm sorry...I promised...I...I love you, I'm so sorry!" He absently stroked the hand he held, unconsciously hoping that this action would warm Johan's rapidly cooling skin. As expected, it didn't work. Judai choked back another sob and laid his head on Johan's chest, not noticing when his puppet tumbled out of his pocket and into Johan's other hand._

_For a second, the puppet lay perfectly still. Then in one swift motion, it lept to its feet and wobbled across Johan's chest until he reached where his heart was. Judai glanced up, only to leap back in surprise. The puppet completely ignored him and placed its worn, round hands across Johan's heart._

_"Hey! What are you doi-" He gasped when a bright light enveloped the puppet. Judai covered his eyes with one of his sleeves, unable to withstand the light any longer. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Why was his puppet **moving? **Wasn't it only supposed to move when he used his abilities?!_

_Suddenly, the light dimmed and the puppet fell lifelessly to the ground._

_Judai stood in the same spot for several minutes, unable to form any sort of intelligent response. What the heck was that?!_

_Finally regaining his common sense, Judai knelt on the cold, tile floor and gingerly picked up the worn puppet. Its coal black eyes stared up at him as innocently as it ever had, not showing any signs of life whatsoever. _

_Sighing in defeat, Judai stuffed the puppet back into his pocket and went to move back to Johan's side, only to stop in shock._

_Johan was **breathing. **_

"Dada?"Aki called, her eyes showing genuine confusion and interest. She'd finished her food and was waiting for permission to play, but her father had completely zoned out.

"Eh?" Judai snapped out of his memories as his gaze drifted back down to their daughter, flashing her a small smile. "Sorry, hun. You can play in a sec. Let me just wipe your mouth." Not particularly caring about how cleanly he was being, Judai ripped a small piece off his worn shirt and somewhat roughly wiped the peanut butter from Aki's mouth.

"EH!"Aki protested loudly, not liking that Judai was being so rough. It wasn't his fault; peanut butter was really sticky!

"There, all done. Go on now."

Aki immediately took off running in the other direction where a small swing set was set up. It hung from a tree nearby. Judai had bought it for her a year before for her first birthday. It had been quite pricy, but it had been worth it all; it was Aki's favorite toy.

"Judai?"

_"Judai?" Judai gasped. Exhausted green eyes bore into his own, almost knocking him down from the intensity in his stare. "Why are you crying?"_

_He reached up to gently wipe the tears from his cheeks, but his efforts were in vain as more began to stream down his cheeks. "Johan!" He nestled his head into Johan's neck, allowing a small, watery smile to grace his face when he felt the slightly weak heartbeat beneath his skin._

_"You did it; we did it." Johan whispered back, a weak smile covering his lips._

_"Yeah." Judai choked as he grasped a hold of Johan's trembling hand. "Just like I promised."_

"Hm?" Judai didn't even jump when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, ensnaring him within a backwards embrace. "You're up already? I'm sorry, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Don't worry, Judai. I was already awake." Judai smiled when a few strands of soft, teal hair tickled the side of his face. The scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon was wafting to his nose, meaning his lover had most likely just gotten out of the shower.

"You know, I love your new shampoo."

"Good. I'd hoped you would like it!" Judai turned around to face Johan, wrapping his arms around his waist in the process.

"I love everything about you."

"You flatter me."

"Mama! Dada!" Both turned to see Aki running towards them. "Bug, bug!"

Johan laughed, which was music to Judai's ears. He'd always loved Johan's laugh. He wanted Johan to always be happy.

As they family played outside, the house was quiet. Inside a clean hutch, a pair of coal black eyes stared out. As the lighting dimmed slightly in the kitchen, its eyes seemed to twinkle just a little bit.

Everything turned out for the best after all.

**AN: Yeah...so...that's the end. I wish to explain the puppet, since most of you are probably terribly confused.**

**In the Air Tv anime, the puppet played a large role. It had a special power and in the anime it brought Yukito back as a crow to be near Misuzu in order to redo his time with her. It was sad. I've been planning from the beginning on making the puppet a major role in this scene.**

**Yes, that means I purpously made you think that Johan was dead. It made everything more dramatic. *Sweatdrop***

**Anyway, now that this is over, I will probably focus on my other fanfics until I finish them. Then I will start three new fics, or maybe more. 'Cause that's how I roll. Anyway, hope you liked!  
**


End file.
